Bad Day
by LykeOmgz
Summary: When an unexpected visitor comes to Wilson's office, everyone's in for quite a scare. Rated T for violence, some swearing, and some kissing.


**Title:** Bad day

**Pairing:** House/Wilson

**T.V. Show:** House MD

**Summary:** When an unexpected visitor comes to Wilson's office, everyone's in for quite a scare.

**Rating:** T

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson's POV:

This morning was like any other morning before:

1. Wake up.

2. Try to get out of bed quickly and quietly, as to not wake up Greg. (And when he does wake up, try to escape him before he makes me late for work. _Again_.)

3. Take a shower and dress.

4. Make breakfast.

5. Fight with Greg over who gets the last of the orange juice. (He won, by the way.)

6. Leave for work.

'Yep, just like any other day.' I thought to myself as I walked into my office.

I was greeted by my first patient, a young woman who was no older than 17 years of age. "Hello Doctor Wilson." She said politely. "Hello Amanda, It's good to see you again." I noticed that the girl's mother wasn't in the room with us. "Is your mother with you today?"

"Yes, she went out for some water. She doesn't like to stay in this room very long."

I could understand why. This room wasn't a very happy one. It was the place where I had to tell people that they probably weren't going to make it to their son's graduation. It was the room where I had to break the news to a pregnant wife, saying that her husband wasn't going to be there for their child's first birthday.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when a nurse knocked on the door. "Excuse me, Dr. Wilson, but there is a man out here who says that he needs to talk to you." I frowned slightly, wondering who would come to talk to me while I was with a patient. And that is excluding House.

"I'm with a patient right now, so if you could have him wait for a while, I will be with him as soon as we're finished." And with a small 'Of course.' from the nurse, the door closed.

"So Amanda, how have you been feeling since our last meeting?" I asked gently. She opened her mouth to answer, when suddenly the door to my office burst open. A man, about 25 years old, was standing in the doorway to my office with a crazed look on his face.

"I will not be set aside like my sister, you son-of-a-bitch!" He said loudly. I turned to him, confused and startled. "Your sister?" I asked.

He seemed to become even more angry that I could not remember who his sister was, and began to take something out of his coat pocket. Thinking quickly, I stood up in front of Amanda, who was pale, shaking, and looked as if she were about to burst into tears.

My blood felt like ice, and my heart dropped low into my stomach as I saw what the man had pulled out of his coat.

The man had a gun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

House's POV

I whistled some random tune as I limped into my office. Apparently, I was late today, and my three ducklings didn't look too happy at having to wait.

"You're late. We've been waiting here for a half hour." Cameron said while the other two sat at the table, looking over files.

"Maybe i'm not late--maybe you're all early." I replied while making myself a cup of coffee. The three doctors just rolled their eyes at me and waited for their next assignment.

"Our patient is 32 years old and-" I was cut off by police officers and hospital security running down the hallway outside my office. Curious, I went to the room's glass doors and poked my head out. My eyes widened at the sight.

First, there is Wilson's office, which was surrounded by police. Then, surrounding the police, were nurses and hospital staff who were whispering to eachother and sending worried glances at Wilson's door. A woman was crying hysterically, and was currently being restrained from going anywhere near the Oncologist's office.

I quickly walked toward a nurse who was standing nearby and asked what was going on. "Apparently, a man walked into Dr. Wilson's office while he was with a patient, started screaming about his sister, then pulled a gun on him. The man won't let anyone in, and says that if anyone tries to come inside, he will shoot Dr. Wilson."

The woman continued to talk, but I couldn't hear what she was saying anymore. Panic rose up in me at the thought of James being held at gun-point. I left the nurse's side and started to walk toward the group of police. An officer stopped me and told me to wait near the other hospital employees, but I drowned him out.

I stared at the door to Wilson's office, hoping that it would open up, and James would walk out, totally unharmed. The officer began to ask me to leave again, when a loud shot rang out, and the sound of a body hitting the floor could be heard.

It was as if time stood still. The whole hospital seemed to be enveloped with silence, and the only sound I could hear was the beating of my own heart.

Shrill screams then came from the room, and seemed to snap the police out of their stupor. The door was opened in record time, and gasps echoed throughout the hallway from the sight of the Oncologist's office.

Chairs were knocked over, Papers were scattered throughout the normally immaculate office, and what really got everybody's attention, were the dark, wet stains all over the floor.

My throat closed up so tight, that it was hard to breath correctly, and I could only think one thing as I stared at the floor.

That was definitely blood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wilson's POV

I stared at the gun in the man's hand, wondering what I did to him to make him so furious with me. "Please, sir, try to calm down. I have no idea why you are so angry, but if you tell me what's wrong-" I was silenced by a fierce blow to the cheek. I started to fall to the floor, when the man's free hand grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and slammed me up against the wall.

"I'm talking about my sister!" The man snarled at me, and I could feel his hot breath against my face.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are talking about!" I grunted. This man was cutting off my airway, and my vision was becoming blurry.

"My sister Kristen! She came to you for help, and you didn't do a damn thing for her! Because of you, she died!" The man was beginning to shake me violently, causing my head to slam against the wall and making me see stars. I was disoriented and unable to give the man a suitable answer.

I heard whimpering coming from behind my capturer, and I remembered that Amanda was still in the room. "Please, let the girl out, she has nothing to do with this." I was trying to sound calm, but my head was pounding, and my voice sounded far away.

The man hesitated before slamming me into the wall again. "Nobody is leaving until I get what I came here for!" He then put the gun to my temple.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and a image of Greg popped into my mind. My eyes began to sting as I thought of the diagnostician. Then, before anything else could happen, there was a pounding on the office door. I could vaguely make out the voice of someone outside the room, although I couldn't tell what was being said.

The man pressed the gun more painfully to my temple, and looked conflicted. I think he was about to say something, when another voice sounded, but this time from inside the room. It was Amanda.

"Please, you don't have to do this! Remember, there are police men outside who are ready to take you down if you shoot that gun!"

The man's eyebrows came together. "And if I don't, they will get me anyway!"

Amanda took a step closer to us. "Please. Would your sister want you to do this?"

Those were the magic words. The grip on my neck lessened, and I could breath clearly. I stared at the man's face and noticed that he had been crying. He took the gun away from my head, but didn't step away from me. "No. Kristen would never dream of me doing something like this." His face soured, and I was afraid that he would point the gun at me again. "In fact, if she were still alive, she would probably never forgive me for doing this."

It was silent for a moment, before the man raised the gun again, but this time, it wasn't to my head.

It was to his.

I closed my eyes and heard the loud shot of the gun. A thumping sound could be heard as the man fell to the floor, which was then followed by Amanda screaming and the door bursting open. My eyes opened and I saw police officers securing the scene. Amanda was led out of the room, and doctors came rushing to me and the man lying on the floor.

I was put on a gurney, and taken to an empty room. After what seemed like hours of doctors checking me, making sure that I was stable, I was left by myself until a nurse came into the room. "Excuse me, Doctor Wilson?" I glanced up at her. "There a Doctor House that wants to see you? Should I let him in?"

I smiled and nodded at the woman, who in turn, smiled back and left the room. After a couple seconds, I could hear a familiar voice saying, "It's about damn time." before the door was opened. House's cold, sarcastic eyes were replaced by worried, scared eyes that, after seeing I was alright, turned relieved.

I couldn't help the happy smile on my face, nor could I help practically throwing myself into Greg's body.

"Are you alright?" He mumbled into my hair.

I grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I am now."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Holy noodles_! That took forever!

Well, I don't know where this came from, but I love dramatic stories--and I thought I'd try one for myself!

*If it is really horrible, then I will stick to fluffy one-shots xD*

But yeah, Review and tell me if there are any things I need to work on please!


End file.
